


Hiraeth

by c_np



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Set when they are genin ( about 12), naruto part 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_np/pseuds/c_np
Summary: Hiraeth - (n.) a homesickness for a home to which you cannot return, a home which maybe never was; the nostalgia, the yearning, the grief for the lost places of your past.





	Hiraeth

“Poor boy.”

He recalled a woman’s attempt at a whisper.

The thought of his family name being reduced to a single, tragic day caused the expression on his face to sour. He didn’t need a stranger’s pity- though he’d only just graduated from the academy, he was old enough to get groceries by himself. At the beginning his cooking was almost inedible; in recent years, through various cuts and burns on his hands, it was almost perfected.

Sasuke set plastic bags onto a table that was far too large for one person.

The dish he had planned was one that he remembered well. Everytime when he was little and complained about falling behind his brother, his mother would tell him she’d make something that would make him “super strong.” Before that, he’d hated vegetables like most children, but when he imagined himself growing big enough to one up Itachi, he’d stuff them down his throat.

He threw some onions and peppers into a frying pan and turned on the burner. Next was rice. And lastly, to wait.

That day, in the midst of a frigid winter, he imagined he could use some extra strength.

His thoughts were cut short when he heard a bang on the door.

“Open up, Sasuke!” a plea rang out, “I’m freezing my butt off!”

That voice he knew too well. Naruto had already bothered him enough during the day - he wondered what he could possibly need to barge in on him in the evening.

He opened the door with reluctance. The blizzard outside was raging. His dark eyes trailed over the other male; his bright orange getup was already wet and frozen. The Uchiha took a large breath before taking a step back.

“Hurry up, idiot. You’re letting all of the cold air in.”

Naruto pursed his lips. “You don’t have to be so rude, ya’ know.”

...

As the blond boy glanced around, he immediately noticed the absence of clothing and trash on the floor. Much unlike his own apartment, not a speck of dust could be seen.

He wondered how long it took him to keep everything in order, or what he thought of as he left only the ghosts of photographs hanging on the wall.

Sasuke was praised as a genius. When they were on missions, he seemed so far ahead, but as he stood in the middle of that barren house, his back seemed to shrink.

“What are you staring at?” The Uchiha paused for a moment and folded his arms over his chest.

“I’m not staring!”

“... Aren’t you cold like that? I don’t need you infecting me if you get sick.”

His awkward kindness was enough to make Naruto giggle. He needed to tease him now.

“Could it be that you’re worried about me?” He flashed a cheeky grin.

Sasuke threw a towel at his face. “Dry off before I throw you back outside.”

“Jerk.” He removed his jacket and laid it in front of the fireplace, using the towel to wring down his hair.

Before Naruto had come by, he had felt the effects of the season- when he saw families walk hand in hand down the broad village streets, his heart was heavy. To him, it was like fate that Sasuke was the one who happened to be close by. Then, they could at least be alone together.

“Dammit!”

A gray cloud looked to fill the adjacent kitchen. “Naruto! You distracted me!”

Sasuke seemed to notice before he could mention it; he winced at the sound of metal clanking.

“How was I supposed to know that you’re cooking? Don’t blame me, you bastard.”

“If you want to see a bastard then I’ll eat this by myself.” He scoffed.

Naruto followed him into the kitchen. He hadn’t eaten all day, and even forgot to stock up on more ramen.

“Did I say bastard? I meant … Nice guy, or something…! ”

“At least try harder.” Sasuke held back the urge to chuckle. “Sit.”

There were six chairs to choose from. The light feeling he had threatened to leave as he imagined his friend eating his meals with those empty seats. He shook his head, as if to shake off the sad thoughts. In that moment, he was with him.

Soon Sasuke placed a dish before him. The onions looked crispy, but the rice looked halfway normal- he was never a very picky eater, at least. He chose not to mention it.

“Hey...”

“What is it?” Sasuke sat down across from him.

_Do you feel lonely?_

Naruto took a large bite and swallowed it down. It was a little bitter.

_When was the last time you ate with someone?_

“I decided that I’m coming over here a lot more.”

The Uchiha’s eyes grew wide. “Huh? Who said you could do that? You’re lucky I let you in now-!”

“You’re right. Thank you, Sasuke.”

Naruto noticed his ears flushed red as he also began to eat.

“Not too often…And, don’t expect to mooch off of me either. You better bring your own food if you want to eat.”

He flashed his teeth. “Sure, sure, I’ll be the one to make it next time! You’ll be honored to have a Naruto Uzumaki special!”

Sasuke gave a small smirk, so faint that he could have missed it if he hadn’t been giving his full attention.

“I’m not eating any ramen.”

...

The winter caused that empty house in the outskirts of the village to feel frozen in a time Sasuke couldn’t go back to. Every room held memories, whether good or bad, they were distorted by that incident--

But, on that dark snowy night, the Uchiha family home gained a ray of light.

Maybe it was his the influence of his mother’s dish, but Sasuke felt he could be a little stronger from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I think this was a very sensitive time for both of them, so I wanted to write about it. I hope you could enjoy their bittersweet day.


End file.
